Banjou Shishio
'''First Name''' Banjou '''Last Name''' Shishio '''IMVU Name''' Yaju '''Nicknames''' Nikuya '''Age''' 20 '''Gender''' Male '''Height''' 6'2" '''Weight''' 160 '''Blood type''' +A '''Behaviour/Personality''' He is a gentleman, perfectly polite, nice, easy going but with a few quirks. He'll talk to you like any normal person would, be friendly about it and absolutely make it seem that he is the most normal person anyone ever had the opportunity to meet. Though, he has something that makes him not a normal human, chi that can do strange things to people, desires and behaviours that make anyone normal shudder and step back. A desire to figure out what he is simmers under his normal facade and that desire drove him mad deep inside him. He enjoys pain and causing pain to others, he enjoys killing and most of all he has this insatiable desire to eat people's chi. If he can, he will find someone and consume it without hesitation and it won't be pretty. Apperance haine_or_lisek_by_flaiil-d5ko50z.jpg haine_by_klandmon-d32t9jj.jpg Heine_Rammsteiner_by_Alicejames.jpg Allignment Chaotic Neutral '''Clan & Rank''' Leader of the [[The Anarchists|Anarchists]] High school grade N.A. '''What district do you live in?''' District 2 '''Relationship''' None for the time being. '''Occupation''' Buys and sells stocks. '''Fighting Style''' '''W.I.P''' Kravmaga Muai Thai '''Chi Base''' (Optional) Psyco Power Often termed as an evil, negative or psychotic energy, which could possibly use the [http://streetfighter.wikia.com/wiki/Psycho_Drive Psycho Drive] to channel it. Psycho Power has been described as the corrupted negative of [http://streetfighter.wikia.com/wiki/Soul_Power Soul Power]. Through its use, people have gained a considerable amount of power, expelling all remorse, compassion, and humanity from their soul. This energy also grants them the ability to float, move quickly and mentally influcence the minds of other beings. They can also regenerate via the Psycho Drive/Power. (For YMRP purposes this is limited to outside battle use only) However, Psycho Power can exceed the limits of his body; depending on the type of body, it can also determine the "ceiling" of one's power level, explaining increased desires to physically work out and/or consistently kill everything in sight. Chi Form Destruction Destruction chi deals with external chi release that allows the chi practioner to fully utlize the art of destroying or disrupting matter with their chi. This equats to hitting structures of large sizes and taking them down, blowing down walls with a single kick, and if proper outside ignition is used, casuing explosive and devestating forces to spread outwards for a wider range of effect. This is flexible, as it can be shrunken and applied martialy, allowing a skinny person of frail stature to one shot a heavyweight wrestler with one chop. This method of chi manipulation is effective but the most tiring of the five, often requiring high reserves of chi, and draining even more so than that. '''Weapon of Choice''' Fists and trench knives. Allies/Enemies Tje Anarchists '''Background''' Banjou had a wonderful early childhood. His parents loved him, cherished him and generally doted on him with all the love and devotion they could muster for two human beings. They did everything they could to make sure he had everything he wanted, needed and did what they could to succeed. As he grew he was intelligent and curious, a genial little child who didn’t shy away from anyone or anything. He was loved, and loved in return... a happy person but somehow that little kid had enemies or what one could assume was an enemy. Banjou’s uncle, Koutaro Shishio knew what that little kid was capable of because in their family, and a few other families, there resided a force from another realm, an oni that they liked to call a ghoul and without learning to harness that power, they’d crack and go evil or something. So, one cheerful day in the fall, Koutaro kidnapped Banjou, 10 years old, and decided to torture him so pain didn’t exist within his mind and ready his body and mind for what was to come. Three years came and went by in slow agonizing steps, Banjou each and every day had this torturous training that was in its purest form nothing but pure torture. His uncle did horrible things to him so he no longer thought of pain as something bad, but something he liked and enjoyed as much as anything else. The unfortunate part was Koutaro didn’t even tell him why he did this, each time Banjou asked he answered “To become strong, you must die by fire.” This twisted Banjou’s mind around on itself and when he was let go, his view of the world was also twisted. Going through his middle years in school, he learned to keep up a normal façade whilst his mind roiled underneath. Throughout high school, he felt the same, this normal person was cracked on the inside. With his parents gone, something that happened during his torture, Banjou inherited the house and created this organization called the Anarchists whose job was to fix the world by destroying it, just like his uncle taught him. Oni Haruda PeakHuman System [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Peak_Human_Durability Peak Human Durability] Users of this ability have a higher-level of denser/tougher bones and muscles than the average person; their durability are at the peak of human conditioning, which entails that users are capable of withstanding situations that the average person cannot. For example, they can take getting beaten by a thick wooden baseball bat and it would break, falling a couple of stories from a building, getting shot in non-fatal areas of the physical body, survive an entire building collapse, and possibly withstanding beatings from superhumans. Limitations *You would still be vulnerable to harm (e.g. explosions, gunshots, etc) *This ability is not superhuman *Taking a strike from a being with [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Supernatural_Strength Supernatural Strength] can still be severe [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Peak_Human_Strength Peak Human Strength] Users are capable of lifting many times ones own body weight, which entails to doing the following actions: punching an enemy through a brick wall, breaking/bending steel cuffs or chains, bench-pressing above a 500kg/1000ibs level, and leg-pressing around 1130kg/2500ibs. Also, striking down doors with a single punch or kick, knocking out people with one offensive impact etc. It may be said that the user has the strength of 10 average men. Limitations *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Supernatural_Strength Supernatural Strength] can easily overpower peak human strength, though it is not unheard of for a person with peak human strength to beat a person with super strength. *Beings with [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Supernatural_Durability Supernatural Durability] can easily withstand blows from peak humans '''Roleplay Selection''' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ '''APPROVED BY'''